Bowser's A Human Now!
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Well what can I say. I guess I want to give away a few things since 4 months is quite some time to wait for Brawl. Anyway enjoy the one shot.


**Well since I want to wait for the Halloween special for about one more week. I guess I will give you guys a bit of what Bowser will look like from Unthinkable Love II. Also I'm not sure if this will be actual scene or not in the story. Enjoy!**

**I did not own Brawl, even when it comes out.**

Bowser's a Human Now?!

It was a normal day at the mansion, but everyone was waiting in the grand hall. They where waiting for Zelda and Bowser to arrive, because they had something to tell everyone. When the door opened Zelda walked in with someone who had Marth's length of hair, but it was spikey on the top a bit. He had a brown cape, light blue armor, white pants and black boots. He also wore red gloves with seven rings on his fingers. He also carried a sword on his right side, so everyone figured he was left handed. He seemed to have Bowser's same color eyes because they were firer red.

The boy that was on the other side of Zelda had a short ponytail like Bowser Jr. but he had a full head of hair. He wore a orange cape with green armor, and he had white pants like the man. He also had black boots, and red gloves, but he had Bowser Jr.'s paint brush sheathed on his back.

When everyone saw them Link yelled out "Hey Zelda where is Bowser and Bowser Jr.?"

"They're right in front of you." Zelda said, smiling.

"NO WAY!" everyone shouted, excitement in their voices.

"Wait a minute why is your sword over on your right side?" Ike asked, "I sure hope you aren't honestly going to enter the tournament while wielding your sword left handed."

Bowser just looked at Ike and said, "Well, if you are lucky enough to win your match and enter the tournament. Well, then you will see true power."

"Yeah, you tell him papa." Bowser Jr. said, happily.

"Well Jr. do want to train with me so we can see how good you are with the paint brush now?" Link asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure Uncle Link. If papa and mama don't mind that is?" Bowser Jr. said, as he looked at them making a sad face.

"Yes you can go Jr." Zelda said, giving within just looking at him for a minute.

"Yeah!" Jr. said, running out of the grand hall.

On the other side of the hallway Fox and Ike where both going to talk to Peach when they both noticed each other they said "Hey what to you think you're doing?!" at the same time

"Well, I'm going to go talk with Peach." Ike said, walking forward a bit.

"Oh no you don't I was friends with her longer and I have shared a few moments with her too." Fox said, stopping Ike right in his tracks.

Ike turned around and the fight started with Fox kicking Ike. Then Ike fought back by punching Fox. Peach watched this and was a bit uncomfortable with them fighting.

When she turned to leave a man with a darker shade of red hair with blue eyes came up to Peach and said, "Hello you must be Peach. My son has told me much about you."

She remembered a younger swordsman with the same features his name was Roy.

"Oh yes I am. So you're Roy's father I take it?" Peach asked.

"Yes I am my name is Eliwood and it is a pleasure to meet you in person." Eilwood said, politely.

"Yes it's very nice to meet you too Eliwood." Peach said, smiling.

"Well would you be kind enough to take a walk with me outside?" Eliwood said, holding out his hand.

Peach looked at Ike and Fox who where still fighting. So she nodded and they where off.

Ike and Fox saw this and said, "Hey Peach where are you going and who is that?!"

"Great job Ike Peach left with that guy because of you!" Fox said, holding up his fist.

"No she left because we where fighting!' Ike said, walking away.

Bowser and Zelda both just watched not wanting to bust out laughing into tears.

**Well there it was. So um I know it is just a bit of what will happen, but what did you think? Anything I should add or get rid of would really save me a lot of trouble. So let me know in your review and I will see soon. By the way I went to Fox and Ike for a reason.**


End file.
